Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The History of Ganderosa
by MasterKnight2142
Summary: This is a group of stories that surround history of Ganderosa, the world from my other story, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Shadows of Ganderosa. This is for the people who are currently reading my other story. If you don't like this fanfic or the characters, cool! This fanfic is bad. Thank you. (A/N I explain this stuff later, just without all of the descriptions, so you can skip this)
1. Maxamillian

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon

Shadows of Ganderosa

Prologue

Part One: Maxamillian

* * *

"Dad!" the child called as he slithered his serpent-like body down the stone hall. "Dad! Dad!" He came up to a big, wooden door. He called to his father.

"Herald Armadine!" A feminine voice called to Herald from the other side of the door. "You're suppose to be in bed!"

"But mother!" Herald complained. "Dad said he'd tell me his story! All the other kids know it!"

The door openned and a big bellied dragon stood in the door way. It had two curly horns protruding from it's head along with a small spike on top. The dragon was yellow with small, turquoise wings. It stood about ten feet above the small dratini on the ground.

"Dad!" Herald shouted as he rested his head on the dragonite's stomach in a loving gesture.

Another dragonite came to the door way and stood next to the father.

"Max," she said. "Herald needs some sleep. You can't tell him the story tonight."

"Yes I do, Alice." Max said. "I can't look like a liar infront of our son, now can I?"

The dratini left Max's stomach and looked at his mother. He put on his most helpless look in order to change his mother's mind. She looked at him and then gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine." she said. Herald ran to his mother and put his head on her stomach. He then ran down the hall towards his room. Alice faced Max and then said, "Are you going to tell him?"

"Honey," Max began. "you know I can't. He's way too young and on top of that, it's the one thing I regret..." He looked towards the hall way.

"It wasn't your fault." Alice told Max. Sympathy was present in her voice.

"It was my fault." Max said. He then sighed. "I'll be back in ten minutes." With that, he walked down the hall towards his son's room.

* * *

Max came to the open doorway of his son's room. He walked inside to find a sharp pain in his foot. He fell backwards due to the pain. He looked at the culprit. It was a small wooden toy pokemon that had horns. _Always the horns._ He thought. He looked around Herald's room. The wooden floor was littered with land mines. Those wooden things were weapons of the devil. One wrong step and you'll stumble onto more until an explosion happens and your feet bleed from the agony. _Alice was right._ Max thought with a smile. _I am dramatic!_ The stone were covered in dents. There was a candle on a desk next to Herald's bed. Other than the moonight flooding into the room from the single window, the candle was the only source of light.

Max carefully stepped over the toys, careful not to set off the chain reaction. He made his way to Herald's bed of hay. Herald curled his small body into a coil like he usually did when he slept. He perked his head up from his coils and looked at Max as he stumbled over to his bed. He giggled from the positions Max put himself into. Max, after a minute of stumbling through the room, sat next to his son on his bed.

"You and your friend Fredrick need to clean this room in the morning." Max stated.

"Yes, sir." Herald told him.

 _Now,_ Max thought. _How should I start? Oh right!_

"Okay, Herald." Max began. "It all started about thirty years ago. I was a dragonair at that time. Me and your grand parents use to live on a farm. We would grow the best berries in the land. We had pecha berries, oran berries, sitrus berries, you name it! We grew it.

"Anyways, me and Grandmama went into town one day. When we got there, the town was in chaos. pokemon were attacking eachother where ever you looked. Fires were all over the buildings. Houses were reduced to piles of rubble. Grandmama tried to find out why people were going crazy. No one would tell eachother. They were all reduced to animals. Grandmama was a wonderful lady. She wanted to help everyone. That's when an escavalier... That's when he... He..." Max couldn't finish that thought. It was too traumatic.

"Is that how Grandmama died?" Herald asked.

Max thought about that moment. He thought about how his mother's scales were no match for the escavilier's spears. He remembered the fear and pain he felt as he watched the life fade from his mother. As he watched her die, he remembered her try to speak. She couldn't say anything. He remembered the hatred and chaos that ensued afterwards. How he hated the pokemon. He remembered the look of agony on the pokemon's face as Max killed it out of rage.

A tear fel from Max's eye as he recalled the traumatic experience. _That is the only thing no one knows... I killed the pokemon..._

"Do you know why I'm telling you this?" Max asked.

"No." Herald answered. He looked pained by the story.

"I'm telling you this so you can understand how bad things were back then." Max wipped the tear from his eye and went back to the story. "I left town soon afterwards. I traveled for weeks before I found out why the chaos at the town had happened. Pokemon were scared. They were scared of an anomaly called a mystery dungeon. Even now, we don't understand what a mystery dungeon is. One thing we know is that they randomly appear. Another is that the normal rules of the world don't apply to the mystery dungeons. The layout when you first finish one is different when you come back. New turns and obstacles appear. Time is distorted in a mystery dungeon. To you it may seem like you've been in one for hours. To the outside world you've been in there for maybe five minutes, or ten minutes. Only on rare occasions does the mystery dungeon's time flow quicker than the outside world.

"Anyways, that is why people were freaking out. These mystery dungeons were appearing all over the world. No one knew if their town would be engulfed in them. Pokemon were scared.

"I realized this. I thought that if somene could prove these mystery dungeons weren't as scary as they seemed, pokemon would stop freaking out. Things could be normal again. So, I created an Exploration Team to explore the mystery dungeons. We would travel to the ened of the mystery dungeons to prove that they were nothing to be afraid of.

"The team consisted of me, Stewart Alka, a beartick; Kurt Kerroshia, a hippoudon; Natale Ferricia, a blastoise; and Henrietta Labensia, a torterra. They had the weirdest last names, but they fought like masters. We explored a forrest that was changed into a mystery dungeon. Grass types were everywhere. They attacked without warning. We were all exhausted after three hours or so.

"When we finally exited the mystery dungeon, we were all thrilled. That experience bonded us together. We went to the closest town to spread the news that we had conquered a mystery dungeon. When we got there, pokemon treated us like we should be dead. Well, that's what they thought. Apparently, word had spread about our expedition into the dungeon. To us, we were gone for hours. To everyone else, we had been gone for a whole year. Things had changed. Pokemon overthrew the king and anarchy spread through the kingdom. Everything had gotten even worse than when we had left. I decided that simply exploring a mystery dungeon wasn't enough. Pokemon needed even more help. So, I decided the team would split up. Each member would have their own different area to help. We devided the world up based on the rivers and mountains. Stewart would go to the north-west area, Henrietta would help the south-west, Kurt volunteered to go to the north-east, and Natale would take the south-west. I stayed close to the middle of the world so I could monitor the team's progress. We used codenames for the areas based on the last names of the pokemon who were there. Each member would establish a guild. The guilds would pay pokemon with food if they came and formed a team that was devoted to helping other's with their issues. The pokemon with issues coold go to the guild and ask for help. Eventually, the guilds grew in popularity and size. The guilds would send teams so work at towns so they could help everyone. People loved the guilds and saw I was the organizer. They decided to make me the king. That's how you became a prince.

"Every now and then, I get into contact with the guilds, but being king isn't an easy job."

Max looked at his son. Herald was asleep. King Max smiled at Herald. He lightly kissed him of his head and went through the minefield, back into the hall.

* * *

Author's notes:

That is the story of Great King Maxamillian! He is going to be mentioned frequently in the real story, so I thought I would give you a sense of who he is. If you didn't get it, he acts like a regular guy who wants to help others. He did kill a pokemon, but he is bothered by it. He doesn't except that it was ok, even when his wife says it was.

Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading!


	2. Darwin

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon

Shadows of Ganderosa

Prologue

Part Two: Darwin

* * *

It has been six generations since Maxamillian Armadine was king of the land. His rule now fell to his predecessor, Judah Armadine. He has two sons to succeed him: Darwin and Judah the Second.

* * *

Darwin woke up to the sound of two wooden sticks being slammed together. He fell out of bed and landed of his tiny, dragon wings. His big stomach didn't help with the impact. He looked up to find his brother Judah was awake.

Judah was an odd pokemon. He had three heads. Two of them extended from his body like arms. The strangest part was that he would use the heads like hands in everything he did. His body was mainly black, other than his blue heads. His main head was connected to his body by a snake-like neck. His main head looked like a dragon's; teeth, snout, and eyes. His other two heads were abnormal. They were more like spheres with jaws and slits that looked like eyes on first glance, but Darwin knew better. Judah didn't have feet. He seemed to always hover while flapping his six flaps of skin he called wings.

As much as Darwin loved his brother, he couldn't help but resent his descisions. Judah was always the adventerous type. He would rather go out and explore a mystery dungeon than study. Even with this being the case, he has the funny idea that he would make a better king than Darwin. Darwin thought this was rediculous. He thought Judah was a bit jealous at times; but as far as Darwin could tell, that never seemed to hurt their friendship.

"Darwin!" the Hydreigon called from above.

"What is it, Judah."

"Lanna wants to see you." Judah's face grew into a smile as he stared at the lump-of-a dragonite on the floor. "Something about an egg."

Darwin's stomach did somersaults. He sat there, staring blankly at his brother. "An..." He started. "A-An... An..."

"Egg!" Judah said.

"An egg." Darwin jumped about three feet in the air as he tried to get up. "An egg! An egg!" He started shouting it. Addrenaline kicked in. "An egg! AN EGG!" Darwin gave Judah a big hug and flew (literally) out of his window to see his wife, Lanna.

Judah was left hovering there. He was very happy for Darwin. He knew what it was like to be a father. Even though Darwin was older than he was, Judah already had a wife and a baby to take care of. He was very glad when Lanna sent someone to his door so he could get Darwin.

* * *

A month had passed. Darwin and Lanna's child had hatched from the egg. They decided to name him Carnandite. On the day Carnandite hatched, King Judah decided to call his two sons to his throne room for a discussion.

A short pokemon walked into the great throne room. It was a bipedal pokemon. He had red cheeks and a tail that looked like a lightning bolt. His ears were yellow with black tips.

"Your highness!" the pikachu addressed the king. The king was a dragonite, much like his son, Darwin. The only difference is he had a crown that was laced in jewels.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Prince Darwin the First and Prince Judah the Second, are here!"

The king's face grew into a smile. "Send them in, if you would please."

The pikachu left through the wooden doors and escorted the two princes into the room.

"Father." The two princes said in unison. They both bowed.

"Please," King Judah said. "do not bow. You are my sons. Stand with pride!"

They did so. Prince Judah spoke up by saying, "Father, you wanted to see us?"

"Yes," he answered. "I did. Now then. Darwin. I have been waiting for the time when you would bring an heir to the throne of Armadine. Now that you have, I wish to step down and give you the throne."

Darwin couldn't help but smile. He thought about all the hours he spent studying whilst being jealous of the laughter of his brother. He thought about the internal struggles he had dealt with to reach this point. it was finally here. Judah, however, felt his jealousy rise to his throat.

"Father," Prince Judah started. "If Darwin is to be king, why am I here?" he didn't mean it, but his jealousy leaked into his tone.

"Judah," the King began. "you are here because I want you to serve as the chief advisor to Darwin. You two have always been-"

"An advisor?" The hydreigon prince asked. "Father, have I truly been that great of a disapointment to you? You make Darwin king, yet I must serve as a simple advisor?"

"Judah!" King Judah's voice was harsh. "Do not think of me in this manner. You are not a dissapointment to me. I feel that with your experience among explortion teams, you would do best in the kingdom as an advisor. You would represent the people in a way that Darwin cannot."

Prince Judah looked down at the ground. "I understand father." he said.

"Good." The king said. "Now then. Darwin, the coronation is in a week. Please be ready by then. And Judah," his tone softenned. "Please do not be dissapointed. You will serve the kingdom well. Your child will be taken care of. Now then, you two should get going. There is a lot of planning to be done."

"Thank you, father." Darwin said. He looked at his brother. He did not share his gratitude.

The two walked out of the throne room. Once they were outside, Darwin turned towards Judah. "Are you doing alright?" he asked.

"To be honest," Judah started. He had anger flowing through his voice. "no! I have trainned and lived with the people of this kingdom. I know what they need! I would do better in a position of power and NOT as some lowly advisor!"

"Judah-" Darwin began.

Judah cut him off by saying, "No! I don't want to talk about it." Judah's face softenned into a scowl. "I'm going out..."

"Where?" Darwin asked.

"To the southern island of Jarondai. No one's explored it yet. I need to do something to sort my thoughts out."

"How long will you be gone?"

"A week or two."

"But the coronation is next week."

"At the moment, I do not care!"

"Judah, I need you to be there."

"Why? So you can rub it in my face?"

"No. I cannot do it with out my brother. I cannot do it without my best friend."

Judah looked at Darwin for three seconds of silence. He then said, "I need to do this. I have so many questions I need to think about." Judah turned away and started floating off. Darwin tried to call after him. Judah didn't listen. He just kept on flying.

* * *

The week went by slowly. King Judah had prepared the town square for the coronation. There was a fountain and four streets going off into different directions. One went north, one south, ect. A temporary stage was built at the northern road so everyone could gather around in the middle of the square to congratulate their new king.

Pokemon flooded the streets from accross the world to see the new king. Darwin was very nervous, though his wife comforted him in his time of need. She was a big, blue dragon with massive red wings. Her underside was silver. She also had three red stripes gong from her forehead, accross the top of her scull, and ended at her neck. She had their baby with her. Carnandite was in a basket at his mother's feet. The infant was blue like his mother. He had a kind of white hair on his head that would be used more like a battering ram when he got older. His underside was tan. He was sleeping peacefully. Darwin was with them. They were behind the stage in a make shift prep room.

Darwin was glancing up the northern street expectantly.

"Darwin," Lanna said. "what's bothering you?"

"It's Judah... I thought he would be here. He should have been here..."

Lanna walked closer to him. She leanned her head towards her husband's and kissed him.

"Don't worry. He's probably with his wife and son."

"You mean Leonard and Natale."

"Yes, them."

"What do you have against the Arvaines?" Dillan accused.

Lanna was stunned by the sudden harshness in his voice. She retaliated by saying, "They hate you!"

"We got off on the wrong foot!"

"Stop yelling at me because your brother did not care to come to your coronation! I did!"

Darwin looked away from her. She was a little harsh, but that didn't seem to matter. She didn't appologize. She usually doesn't when it comes to things like this.

King Judah's voice echoed from the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for coming here today!"

"Your right." Darwin said. Calmness returned to his voice. "I shouldn't take my dissapointment out on you. I'm sorry."

"Hey." Lanna came closer to him. Her voice was as sooth as jelly. "It's alright. He'll show up afterwards. You know he will."

King Judah's voice came back to Darwin's ears. "And now, I present to you, Prince Darwin the First!"

"I need to go." Darwin told Lanna. She leanned over and kissed him.

"Break a leg." She told him.

"What does that mean?" Darwin added with a smile.

"It's just something I made up. You say it for good luck. Think it will catch on?"

Darwin smiled. He didn't answer her out of a playful nature. He went up onto the stage.

There were two chairs on the right side of the stage and one big chair in the middle. King Judah sat in one of them. The other was empty.

 _Do it just like we rehearsed._ Darwin thought. He went to the middle chair and sat in it. A pikachu walked up to Darwin. He had a red pillow and a crown on top of it. It was the crown of his father, the crown of his grandfather, the crown of his ancestor Great King Maxamillian. Darwin got off the throne and kneeled. King Judah got off of his throne and walked to the pikachu. He took the crown from the pillow and held it up towards the sky.

"People of the world! I present you with the new king," He lowered the crown onto Darwin's head. "King Darwin the First!"

The crowd erupted into cheers. Darwin stood up. He hugged his father. He then turned towards his new kingdom and said, "Thank you!" Just then, a wave of black rings surged from the sky and laid into Darwin's chest. He fell to the ground as the onslaught continued. The crowd screamed and ran off in different directions. Judah saw what was happening to his son. He immediately jumped onto Darwin and started taking the opposing fire. After ten seconds, the attacks stopped. Darwin sat up and held his father's head in his arms.

"Father?!" He shouted. Tears started forming in his eye lids. He put his hand up to Judah's face. He wasn't breathing. He put his hand on Judah's heart. He felt nothing. "Father!" Tears began gushing down his face as he held his father's limp body. All of the other noises blurred around him. He didn't hear the screams of the crowd. He didn't hear his infant son crying. He didn't hear Lanna come up to him and say comforting words into his ear canal. No, for the next ten minutes, all he heard was the blood rushing in his head. All he felt was the heat slowly dissipate from his father. All he knew was pain.

* * *

A week had gone by since the attempt on Darwin's life. There was still no sign of his brother. Even as this was the case, Darwin did not care. He had his mind set on only one thing when that soldier came to him in the morning. His only focus was on the culprit of his father's murder who was waiting in the dungeon of the castle. Darwin tore through the stone catacombs until he came upon a set of keys at the giant metal door. Beyond that door was the killer. _He must pay for the crimes!_ he thought. _I will make him pay!_ He ripped the keys off of the hook and unlocked the door. He then threw open the metal plate with a loud 'crash'. Darwin looked at the culprit. His malicious hatred had died down into utter confusion mixed with complete devistation.

"N-No..." Darwin stumbled. "It isn't possible..."

"It is, brother." Judah answered. The hydreigon scowled at the dragonite.

"No... It can't be... You couldn't have..." Darwin fell to his knees in shock.

"Oh, but I did." the hydreigon said. "It was a complete mistake. I didn't anticipate Father to kill himself to save you! Then again, what do I know? He never appreciated my talents, my gifts."

"W-Why would you want to..."

"Are you this naive? I wanted the throne! I deserved it as much as you did, more than you did! But no. I had to stay with the lower position! I had to stay on the bottom, as an advisor! You cannot comprehend what a pain it was to live in your shadow! Now look at you! Pathetic! I should have been ruler! I would have brought justice to a world of wrong! I would have done a better job than anyone! The world would have thanked me!"

Darwin re-composed his face into a stern look; though it didn't stop the tears that came to his eyes.

"Judah the Second, I hereby find you g-guilty of the m-m-murder of King Judah the First and the attempted murder of myself, King Darwin the First! You love that island of Jarondai so much? Well then, I hereby banish you to live out the remainder of your life on that rock!"

Judah's face turned into a look of complete rage. Darwin left the room, shut the door, and fell to the floor.

* * *

King Darwin was never the same again. After the murder of his father and the life banishment of his brother, Darwin fell into depression. The kingdom was ruled not by the King, but by the Queen. Lanna ruled the kingdom until her son came of age. Because of Darwin's depression, he did not take care of his son, Carnandite. Carnandite used his position as prince to find something to fill the void his father had left in his life. As a result, he turned to power, money, and oppression of the people. When he became king, Carnandite raised taxes on everything. Carnandite made the lives of the people miserable. They wanted a change.


	3. Hans

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon

Shadows of Ganderosa

Prologue

Part Three: Hans

* * *

It was two generations since Darwin exiled his brother Judah. Carnandite now has a child of his own. His name is Hans Armandine. Carnandite was not like his father. Instead of ignoring Hans, he spoiled the prince. Anything he wanted, he would get. Hans became a horrid pokemon as a result. He was awful to his people as a prince. He became even worse when Carnandite fell ill. Carnandite could no longer carry the mantle as king. He must give it over to his son, Hans.

* * *

Hans ran through the halls into his room. It was a massive room with a King-Size bed and a baby's cradle side-by-side. His wife, Felicia, was the most beautiful charizard in the land. She had charcoal-black scales. Her tails flame grew brighter than any other. Her wings were crimson. She was sitting the end of the bed with her child in her arms. Luis was about one year old. His species took after his father. He had a snake-like body with baby blue scaled. His mother was feeding him miltanks milk from a bottle.

"Felicia!" Hans shouted as he tore pass the door. He dashed in with such force, the picture of King Maxamillian swung on its nail that hung it to the stone walls. The wooden floor creaked under Han's weight.

Felicia looked at him with a blank expression.

"Guess what just happened?" Hans asked.

"Your father's health improved?" she asked. Luis wasn't eating anymore. He just sat there and watched Hans.

"Nope!" Hans said. He got closer to Felicia. He dropped his volume to a whisper and said, "He's dead. There isn't a king to rule. You know what this means, don't you?" Felicia was a little disturbed by the joy present in the prince's voice. She stared at the child in her arms, wondering if he was doomed to grow up to wish death upon his own father for a throne that he would get eventually. She thought about the first time she had met Hans. The arranged date that Carnandite had planned was nice enough. Hans was ten times more civil on that single night than he had been for the years to follow. She married him because he loved her. She would have rather married the man who was probably stuck in another town so Hans would have Felicia to himself.

"Do you know?" He prodded.

"I do." She answered. She couldn't show the resentment she had for him; not in her voice or on her face. He may take their son and banish her to some unknown island of the seas. "It means you will be crowned as king."

"And then we will rule over the peasants!" the dragonite told her as he clapped his hands together. "Servant!" He shouted through the door. A small girl came in. She had a short white skirt around her waist. Her green hair came down to her chin, but parted at the eyes. She had two pink stripes protruding from her head. She took short steps on her tiptoes, like a ballerina. She held a silver platter in one of her hands.

"Yes, Prince Hans?"

Hans took a pillow from the bed and through it at the servant. She stood there and squinted her eyes as the blow hit her in the face. She didn't move from her position. "That's King Hans to you!" he snarled. The child in Felicia's arms did not mind. He had heard this kind of behavior from his father for a year. It became natural.

"Of course, my King." the servant said with a bow.

He looked at her and said, "Now then. Me and my queen would like the finest wine delivered to us."

She did another bow and tiptoed out of the room backwards. She then turned right and left from view. Hans looked at his child who was now asleep in Felicia's arms. He then looked at Felicia. She wasn't smiling.

"Why aren't you happy, my love?" Hans asked.

She didn't answer. Any answer she gave would be taken badly. If she lied, he would know. If she told the truth, he would be very mad.

"Felicia?" he asked. His fist was clenched. He was irritated with her silence. "Why aren't you happy?"

She looked at his hand. Now she realized she might as well lie and hope for the best. She put on a fake smile and said, "I am happy. It's just that-" She was interrupted by the back of Hans' hand across her face. She didn't mind it all that much. It wasn't the first time he had struck her. She just didn't want to wake the baby. Sadly, her efforts were in vain. Luis was awake. He was crying loudly. Felicia got up and set the child in his cradle. She then faced Hans.

"Don't lie to me Felicia!" Hans shouted. "You are MY wife, my property! I will know if my blade is dull, so I shall know if my wife is lying. So, again, why aren't you happy?"

She sat there and thought about her answer carefully. "I'm not happy because..." She struggled to find an answer. "Your father is dead. He was kind to me and I feel it is a shame he is gone."

Hans relaxed his fist. He then stood up and moved forwards towards his wife. He hugged her and said, "It's alright." He had a tone of sweetness that Felicia didn't care for. "I understand now. It's going to be ok. The planners are already working on the coronation. It should be done within a week. It's going to be ok."

She just went with the flow. What more could she do? She already thought about killing the prince. She would be free of him, but Luis would be taken from her. She couldn't let her child grow up without her. She thought about running away, but that wouldn't work either. There are too many Exploration Teams. They would find her and bring her back. Then she would be accused of an act against the king that she didn't commit. She would be dead within the hour. She couldn't leave her son alone to grow up with the beast known as Prince Hans.

"King Hans, sire?" the servant girl called out from the door. Hans let go of Felicia. He turned to the servant girl and walked forwards. She was carrying two glass cups and a bottle of wine on a silver tray. She bowed as he came to her. She was waiting for the feeling of blunt-force trauma to go through her head. It didn't come.

Hans took the tray and said, "You may leave."

"Thank you, sire." the servant girl told Hans and she left.

Hans turned towards Felicia and handed her a cup. He then said, "Let this drink be the first of many for the new king and queen!" He clasped the other cup and raised it. "To King Hans!"

Felicia raised her cup and clinked it to Hans'. "To King Hans."

* * *

Three weeks had gone by. Hans was irritated that it had been so long, even though his advisor told him that Carnandite must be put to rest before the coronation. Now that that was dealt with and the planners had everything set up, Hans was going to get his wish.

They set up the stage in the town square. It was just like Darwin's coronation. The throne was in the middle of the stage, the stage was blocking the northern path, the backstage is where Hans waited, everything was the same. Felicia was with Hans as they waited for his name to be called.

"Felicia," Hans said to his wife. "I want you to wait for me at the castle."

Felicia was taken aback by the sudden order. "Why do you say that, my love?" she asked.

"I can tell you have not been happy with me becoming King. You've been lying to me. I don't want you here to disappoint my people with your mood. I want you to wait at the castle for me. When I see you we will end your attitude for good."

Felicia was horrified by his coldness towards her. Guards came up to her.

Hans faced them and said, "Take the Queen to my room and keep her there until I return."

"Yes sir." the guards replied.

 _This is it..._ Felicia thought as the guards took her back to the castle. _I am doomed to die... Hans saw through my charade and now he'll kill me. My son will grow up a terrible pokemon and there is nothing I can do..._

Hans walked onto the stage. He stuck out his chest. All it did was make his belly protrude from his body a little more. Half of the crowd was cheering from fear of being killed. The other half was scowling at their new horrid "King". Hans stopped at the throne in the middle of the stage. He sat down. A yellow rodent with red cheeks came strutting onto the stage with a pillow in his hands. On the pillow was a crown. He walked to Prince Hans. A blue sphere came out of the sky and pelted the crown from the pillow. Then, a cloaked figure with blades protruding from the cloak's head fell from a nearby roof onto the stage. Guards started rushing the hooded figure. They didn't get far. Four other pokemon descended onto the stage. Some of the crowd panicked. Others cheered at the attack. The four body guards stopped any of the royal guards from getting to the main figure. The figure approached Hans. Hans cowered in his throne. He tried to get up, but a big, yellow foot stepped on his chest. The royal guards stopped fighting. They stood there and watched. The hooded figure shouted to two of the four other hooded creatures. They came over. They grabbed Hans' arms and dragged him from his throne. The main figure came to the front of the stage and faced the crowd.

"People of the world!" he shouted. His voice was profound. "I am Ronald Arvaine!" He threw his cloak off of his head, revealing a yellow and black face with massive blades for tusks. The haxorous' tail swung around from the back of his cloak. Ronald faced the crowd.

"I am the grandson of Prince Judah Arvaine the Second."

Someone from the crowd shouted, "It's Judah Armadine!"

"No." he told the crowd. "That was the name of his brother. He was not a horrid ruler like Darwin. He was an Arvaine." Ronald signaled his guards to bring Hans to the front. "This," he pointed to Hans. "This is an Armadine. A terrible ruler who unlike Great King Maxamillian, wants to make himself feel fantastic at the expense of his people. His father Carnandite, raised taxes and made life as a peasant miserable. I know because I lived among you at the bottom. This monster would take your money, your homes, your lives, and he would give nothing back. Nothing!" He faced Hans. "Do you have anything to say to defend yourself, King Hans?"

Hans started pleading for his life. Ronald smacked his face.

"Your king," Ronald began. "cannot even say one bit of good he has done for the Kingdom. Instead, he would plead for his life! We will not remain silenced anymore! We will take back what is rightfully ours!"

The crowd cheered on Ronald. Everyone agreed with him.

"May this king's life," Ronald began. "spread a ripple in the monarchy! May they know that I will not stand by and let the people of this world suffer! We will know vengeance!"

The crowd started cheering. Someone started chanting, "Kill the King! Kill the King!" More joined in. And more. Most of the crowd was chanting. Those that weren't chanting did not like the idea of murder to achieve a goal. Nevertheless, Ronald kicked the dragonite in the chest. He fell to the ground. Ronald brought his blade to the dragon's neck. He through it back. The crowd cheered as the blade came down.

* * *

News of Hans' death soon reached the ears of many. Felicia was pained at the harshness of Hans' death, but she did not cry. The king was going to kill her. The guards came to her and took her to the castle of Kerroshia. There, she had a quiet coronation and became Queen. She abolished taxes. She told the people that she understood the awful things Hans had done and she would try her best to resolve it. For some, that was enough. For others, they still wanted blood. There became a civil war in the land. The kingdom of Armadine fought against the rebellion of Arvaine. They fought for nearly sixty years. King Ronald of Arvaine died and his legacy went to his grandson, Gunter and his wife, Ursula. The kingdom of Armadine fell to the rule of Hardemlite Armadine. The war was taking its toll on the two factions. They were losing morale. The war needed to end soon, or no side would win.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hey guys! Just gotta say I LOVE writing about the history behind the world (You want me to name the land? I have! I just want to keep you in suspense/annoyance! Muahahahaha! ;) ) Hope you liked the characters in the sense of their personalities. Based on their choices, I hope you are on the fence about Ronald and the Arvaine's, I hope you hate Hans, and I hope you respect the choices of Felicia. Also, quick shoutout to all my fans who made it to chapter six. _Chapter six? What's he talking about?_ Well, I'm referring to Shadows of Ganderosa.

I've babbled on enough about my story/choices. Thanks to everyone who read the prologue! If you're getting bored, please tell me how and why so I can help! Thanks again! MasterKnight


	4. The Great War

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon

Shadows of Ganderosa

Prologue

Part Four: The Great War

* * *

Arvaine Encampment; Year 60, Day 196

Dear Charlie,

It's been two weeks since dad was killed by those Armadine murderers. I know you and mom didn't want me to get involved in the civil war, but I can't look away anymore. I don't know why the war started sixty years ago, but I don't care. Everyone is fighting. My friends, cousin Garth, even Old-man Stue from Thesix. You should have seen the way Stue stood up to our general. For an old pokemon, he has the voice of an exploud!

Please know that I can't stand idle anymore. I need to fight those scum for what they've already taken rom us. I hope you and mom understand why I've made this decision. Please don't cry for me, I'm doing it for my country.

Glory to the Arvaines

Your brother, Peter

P. S. Garth says hi.

* * *

Arvaine Encampment; Year 60, Day 212

Dear Charlie,

I don't know if you've forgotten about me or if the general is keeping your letters, but I wanted to say that I'm doing fine. It's been about two and a half weeks since I joined and the general hopes to put us on the front line. The food in this place is as nasty as a garbodor. Garth almost threw up. You should have seen his face! It was awesome! Anyways, me and Garth have been in the same bunker during training. We've grown closer to each other, as well as the squad. I'm hoping to avenge dad's life in a few weeks, so don't worry. I wanted to tell you that I don't resent you for not fighting with me. I understand you have your duty to take care of mom. By the way, how is she doing? Please send in as many letters as you can! Hopefully the general will miss one and it'll find its way to me. One can hope, right?

Glory to the Arvaines

Your brother, Peter

* * *

Arvaine Encampment; Year 60, Day 224

Dear Charlie,

I'm leaving for the front lines tomorrow. People are getting restless for a fight. Nothing much has happened since my last letter. The general says we won't have the luxury of getting letters on the front lines. Yeah, like we had it before. Anyways, I still haven't gotten a letter from you and mom. I guess it's for the best. You and mom would have tried to talk me out of being a soldier. I just don't understand why I didn't go when dad did. He may still be alive if I had been with him. I struggle with that thought every day. I now find myself wondering if you think the same thing sometimes? I don't hold a grudge against you for staying. Please don't believe that. I love you and mom deeply.

Glory to the Arvaines

Your brother, Peter

* * *

Armadine Encampment; Year 60, Day 234

Dear Suzan,

It's been three weeks now since I was drafted. None of us know what our grandfathers we're fighting for when they began this war. We only know our reason for fighting; to protect the soldiers who are standing next to us and our families. I do it to protect you and Trent. Not a day goes by that I don't think about you and the baby. I hate myself for it; but due to the fighting, I forgot Trent's birthday. I hate this war. I wish I was a kid again, then I could give you flowers and we could kiss underneath the stars light like we use to. It pains me to know that we can't go back to a simpler time. Maybe once this war ends (if it ends) we can have dinner under the stars. That would be nice. You are my world and my reason for fighting.

Your love, Sean.

* * *

Arvaine Encampment, front lines; Year 60, Day 240

Dear Charlie,

I'm sorry for not writing sooner, I just couldn't bring myself to tell you what happened. All of the death. All of the violence and destruction. All of it is eating away at my heart. I don't know how much more death I can take. The casualties on both sides are awful. I'm surprised no one has thrown up yet. Me and Garth are on separate squads now, so I don't see him often; though we write to each other frequently. I'm not sure why I can get his letters and not yours, but I've come to grips with that, now. Just promise me one thing; keep mom safe.

Glory to the Arvaines

Your brother, Peter

* * *

Armadine Encampment; Year 60, Day 242

Dear Suzan,

I can hardly stand it here any longer. I know I shouldn't say this in a letter, but I'm considering mutiny at this point. The general is crazy. There are rumors floating around camp about an assault on the Arvaine's main capital, Jarondai. Moral is getting low, so I'm not surprised the heads want to end this war quickly; but to suggest an attack of this magnitude is madness! It would be a massacre for us! Then again, what do I know, I'm just a Private 1st class. By the way, I got a promotion. But still, I hope this rumor is false.

Your love, Sean

P. S. Thanks for the letter about Trent's birthday! It means the world to me.

* * *

Arvaine Encampment, front lines; Year 60, Day 256

Charlie,

I can't believe what happened. I'm sorry for the tears on the letter, but I couldn't help it. Garth is dead. His squad fought one of the strongest pokemon the Armadine family has ever recruited. They say that single pokemon killed an entire battalion in ten attacks. I can't imagine the fear on Garth's face as he confronted that beast. The Armadine's are gaining ground. The generals want something to be done before the Armadines take back everything. Personally, I'm going to fight until they all pay for dad and Garth and everyone else who died to those maniacs.

Glory to the Arvaines

Your brother, Peter

* * *

Jarondai Castle; Year 60, Day 270

General Arthrax of the 60th Battalion

General Arthrax. It has come to my attention that morale in the troops has dropped significantly during the course of the war. Mutineers have been emerging from within several battalions. I have a solution to this crisis. The Armadine family has a significant force in their main capital. I want you to lead your battalion in a stealth mission. You will attack three villages in the Kerroshia Territory. This will attract the attention of the Armadine family. In order to protect the inhabitants, they will deploy their emergency garrison from the capital. This will leave the capital weakened and ready for an attack. This is a suicide mission. You will take this mission without hesitation or be executed as one of many mutineers. Be proud of what you and your soldiers are going to do. This will end the war in our favor.

King Gunter Arvaine

* * *

Armadine Encampment; Year 60, Day 274

Dear Suzan,

There was an attack on our hometown in the Kerroshia Territory. Poltress was devastated. I'm worried about my parents. Are yours ok? Are mine ok? How are you doing? How is Trent? Is he doing well? Please write soon.

Your love, Sean

* * *

Arvaine Encampment, front lines; Year 60, Day 275

Dear Charlie,

The most horrid thing happened yesterday. A general named Arthrax went rogue and took his battalion into the Kerroshia territory. He made a sneak attack on two villages. No one knows why. We think he may attack a third time. There is a good side to this. King Gunter thinks that the war will be over within two months time. Because of the actions of Arthrax, King Gunter thinks the Armadines are going to deploy their soldiers from the capital to help the people of Kerroshia. This leaves the door open for a sneak attack on their capital. The soldiers here aren't happy with the idea of fighting any longer. Our spirits are low. We are moving out tomorrow for the assault. I don't think I'm gonna make it out alive. Take care of mom.

Glory to the Arvaines

With love, your brother Peter.

* * *

Year 60, Day 278

Dear Miss Suzan Charleston,

We regretfully inform you that your husband, Sean Charleston, has been killed in action. He died defending the citizens of Harrier Town. He was awarded with the medal of honor for his brave services. We will send you the medal by Day 290. He served the Armadines well. He was a good soldier and an even better pokemon. We extend our condolences to your family.

The Alkan Guild

* * *

Kerroshian Castle; Year 60, Day 280

Guildmaster of Castle Labensia,

I regretfully inform you that the Arvaines have taken Castle Armadine. The sneak attack on Kerroshia was a set up. They knew we would send the Emergency Garrison to aid the Kerroshian villages. I have received reports that the Guildmaster of Alka was overthrown by her own people. Alka is now in the hands of the Arvaines. Other than Labensia, Kerroshia is the only territory left, though I fear the people will overthrow me as well. The King is being moved to your castle. Be prepared for his arrival.

* * *

Regretfully,

Guildmaster Avery of Kerroshia

* * *

Ex-castle Armadine; Year 60, Day 283

Dear Charlie,

I'm alive! I can't believe I lived! The king was right! The castle was not as fortified because of Arthrax. I am starting to wonder whether it was all planned. Nevertheless, the Armadine's capital is ours! Everyone who lived is thrilled by the win. Most of the soldiers are tearing up what's left of the castle. I'm not sure if I agree with it; but at this point, I don't care! I'm just so happy to be alive. The war is almost over. Tell mom everything! I should be home soon!

Glory to the Arvaines

Your brother, Peter

* * *

Castle Labensia; Year 60, Day 343

To every soldier in every garrison left,

Dear soldiers of the kingdom, I regretfully inform you that we are the only pokemon left. The Arvaines have taken Kerroshia. We are about to lose this war. I tell you this now; if you leave the fight, no soldier will blame you. If you feel you must, return to your families. But know this; my grandmother Felicia Armadine started this war to protect the kingdom from the brutality the Arvaines. They will be as ruthless as my grandfather; Hans Armadine. My grandmother wanted to bring peace to this land, but the Arvaines did not want peace. Just like Judah Armadine, the Arvaines wish only to rule. There is no other reason for this war. If you wish to surrender to avoid further bloodshed, do what you must; but you will be surrendering to a brutal king who will persecute you. I am leading the final stand in the Redwood Plains. I expect King Gunter to face me in battle. If we kill him, it will not matter who wins. The Arvaine line will fall. It is a suicide mission, but it is the only way to finish the Arvaines. Again, leave if you must; but I will fight until my dying breath. I expect those who stay will fight with the same determination.

King Hardemlite Armadine

* * *

Castle Jarondai; Year 61, Day 1

Dear citizens of the world,

I am King Gunter Arvaine the First, one of the last living descendant of Maxamillian Armadine. I inform you with pride that we have decimated the forces of Hardemlite Armadine. He has no wife, nor living heir. King Hardemlite was captured in the battle of Redwood Plains. There is no one left to fight his battle. I am your new king. Let anyone who says otherwise look upon Hardemlite when he is executed next week in the courtyard of our new capital, Castle Jarondai. I extend my gratitude to those who fought for me in this war. I also extend my sorrows to those who fell. They will always be remembered as heroes of the land.

Your ruler,

King Gunter Arvaine

* * *

Present day:

"Why am I here?"

...

"Yes, but why?"

...

"You can't be serious."

...

"I can't accept that. There must be another way! There must be..."

* * *

Hey guys! Just want to say that this idea of the letters for a chapter is not my original idea. This idea belongs to Mary Shelly; author of Frankenstein. She may not do it in the exact fashion that I do, but she inspired me. If you haven't read Frankenstein, don't. It's horrible and tragic. :p

Anyways, thanks for reading! This is the final prologue! For those that liked this and haven t viewed my other story about Ganderosa, (in the words of Shia Labeouf) DO IT! Just DO IT! Thanks for reading!


End file.
